


Allow Me

by illyriantremors



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Hair Pulling, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, Pre-ACOTAR, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illyriantremors/pseuds/illyriantremors
Summary: Lucien has a meeting. Rhys wants to help him prepare for that meeting. Lucien very much enjoys Rhys’s methods of preparing as they involve a lot less talking and a lot more touching. Porn without plot.





	Allow Me

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is in reply to an anon request for Rhys distracting Lucien from work and @blogtealdeal‘s suggestion of hair pulling. I’ve never written these two, but they got me all SHOOK. Enjoy!

The upper decks of the palace, tucked deep within the territory of the Autumn Court, is laced with dew from the early morning mist. Lucien leans back in his seat, his feet propped up on the edge of the great oak table that sprawls over the stone flooring, as he pours himself endlessly into the military reports on his lap.

His father handed him the reports late last night after dinner and asked that he have them ready for the next council meeting. If only that council meeting had been scheduled for more than a rough twelve hours later.

 _And he’d given them to me when I wasn’t so drunk_ , Lucien thinks bitterly, turning the thirtieth page over with a groan.

The packet is long. Unnecessarily so. But that’s precisely why his father set him such a tedious little task. Undoubtedly Eris prompted him along.

The words start to blur together on the page and Lucien is ready to scrap the entire assignment from his exhaustion alone - crumble the next sheet and send it flying into the fireplace on his right in a blaze that will ignite the hearth. His fingers are near to swiping the sheet in frustration as more and more figures become disoriented to his eyes when Lucien groans his frustration and stalls suddenly. The ink really _has_ become a blur. It moves over the fragmented sentences, inching towards the corners, pooling into blots and blemishes.

He’s about to curse himself for drinking so late last night - surely he hadn‘t taken that many drinks? - when suddenly he scents it. That strange combination of sea and citrus dancing on the cool morning breeze toward him. The little pools of ink turn to shooting stars across the page that swim and jump playfully.

“Good morning, Lucien.” It’s been months, but his voice is just as honeyed as it ever was the last time Lucien saw him - somewhere far less public than their current location.

“Rhysand,” Lucien says, holding back the surprise, though he wonders why he would be shocked at this point. The heir apparent of the Night Court has a habit of doing whatever he pleases, especially when it comes to Lucien. He doesn’t turn to face him, but Rhys makes himself visible regardless.

A low tisk stirs from Rhys as he walks around the edge of the table and leans casually against the balcony railing. “Not very friendly this morning, are we?” Even in such pale morning light, Lucien is remarkably disappointed and frustratingly appreciative of how good he looks.

“What do you want?”

“Cutting straight to the chase this morning,” Rhys replies, giving the corners of his mouth a slight tug. “I approve.”

Lucien scowls and returns to his papers, which have magically been wiped clean in the brief time he’s looked away, but he pretends to read them regardless. “Don’t do that,” he says, waving a hand in Rhys’s direction.

“Do what precisely? You’ll have to be more specific. You know I like it when you lay it all out on the table for me, starting with your-”

“That,” Lucien says with an irritated snap, but for the thousandth time, he finds something else inside him snapping at Rhys’s words. Something low and heated in his gut that makes his pulse quicken. “That is exactly what I’m talking about that. That ridiculous...” he looks up and sees just what he had expected to find watching him, “ _cat’s smile_ you make and the horridly uptight clothing you insist on wearing. It’s absurd.”

Rhys pushes off the rails and saunters smoothly to where Lucien sits, bracing a hand on either arm of his chair. Lucien’s legs drop from the table and he has to catch himself from pushing away on instinct lest he bait Rhys further. Rhys pulls in close, close enough to share breath with him. “You know you find my manner of expression anything _but_ ,” Rhys purrs. Heat coils like a snake ready and waiting below the waist of Lucien’s belt.

Of course, he’s right. Rhys is always infuriatingly right. And today, he happens to be particularly so.

Leaning over Lucien, the deep black tunic pulls forward loosely from Rhys’s chest exposing a glimpse of the deep brown skin of his abdomen beneath. His pants are expertly pressed and cut at his hips perfectly so that those Illyrian muscles beneath are obviously yet tastefully displayed. Everything about him screams elegance, sophistication - and then that damned smirk on top of it all absolutely ruins it in the worst possible way.

“Get out,” Lucien says, shoving Rhys across his chest. His hand is immediately caught and slid higher up Rhys’s neck for him. The touch after so long without it seems to seer Lucien’s skin. He’s too busy for this - but Cauldron, if he doesn’t want more.  


“Why, when I could get in instead?” Lucien snatches his hand back roughly, ignoring how Rhys’s return chuckle makes him imagine what would happen if he let Rhys do as he says. “You need to let your hair down more, Lucien. You seem a bit _tense_.”

Lucien reaches up to the ponytail he’s worn this morning out of laziness and tightens it. “I rather like it tight like this, thank you very much.”

Again, another chuckle. “Oh I know you do,” Rhys croons, reaching up to twirl a strand of it around one of his long, slender fingers. “I know exactly how you like to have your hair. When you stay home. When you go out. When I fuck you in the middle of-”

“What is wrong with you?” Lucien cuts across him brazenly, but he doesn’t move to push him again, his will a little comprised by Rhys’s forthcoming attitude. “Anyone might hear you out here.” The clear of his throat has Rhys moving in slightly closer with that breeze of sea riding from his lips. If Lucien were talking to any other impending High Lord, he wouldn’t wonder if the stars flecking Rhys’s eyes were intentional or not.

“And I know you like _that_ too,” Rhys says.

Rhys drops the pretense. There’s just enough room on the widened chair for him to drop either knee beside Lucien and straddle him, Lucien’s heart beating frantically as Rhys does so and leans in to run his nose along Lucien’s neck. “ _Lucien_ ,” he purrs and the sound is so inviting, Lucien hardly notices the papers falling from his lap to crash on the floor below them. A single finger runs up the other side of his neck. “Allow me the pleasure.”

Lucien’s head tips backward when Rhys presses his lips at the most sensitive spot right below his ear, teasing him with what else his tongue might do to him. His hands tighten into fists on the chair and Lucien snaps his head forward because the meeting is going to start soon - he can’t be late - and anyone might walk in on them out here. A situation that definitely _cannot_ happen.  


“We can’t-”

“We can-”

“ _Rhysand_ -”

Rhys nips at his neck - a touch too hard. It’s accompanied by a low growl in Rhys’s chest. Lucien swears, his pants tightening around the hardness beginning to ache at his crotch.

“Lucien,” Rhys tries again between kisses and this time, there’s a little desperation in his voice that Lucien hasn’t heard before. _“Please.”_

Lucien caves.

Not to the pleading way Rhys says his name. Nor even to the fact that the man who may one day be Prythian’s most dangerous and powerful High Lord has _begged_ him for something. But to the slight tug Rhys gives to that curl of Lucien’s hair still wrapped around his fingers.

Quick as a flash that sparks a towering fire, Lucien’s hands snatch Rhys away from his neck and bring their lips together in what becomes a blaze of heat between them. Rhys groans his victory into Lucien’s mouth, and it never ceases to amaze Lucien how easily Rhys can beg his lips part with that tongue of his. It cuts inside him, his hand winding higher into the knot of Lucien’s ponytail, as Rhys tastes him until they’ve become a needy tangle of tongues and teeth.  


Lucien’s neck sears with pain again - rougher and harder this time. As fast as Rhys had surveyed his mouth, he’s gone, pulling Lucien’s head back in a rough yank of his hair. Rhys licks from the base of Lucien’s neck clear up to his chin in a long, aching stretch, a colorful haze of the universe blinding his gaze when he stares at Lucien who thinks he might actually burst into flames any moment. “Undo your pants,” Rhys says, his voice a mess of desire and need.

“Rhys,” Lucien says, but the name seems to undo his partner even more.

“ _Now_ ,” Rhys commands and Lucien’s fingers are suddenly at his waist fumbling to undo his belt and the strings holding his pants together.

Rhys doesn’t so much as move as Lucien undoes himself. Simply stares at him daring Lucien to disobey.

 _Cauldron - he’s everywhere_ , Lucien thinks. From the stare he pierces him with, the scent of him filling Lucien up, to the large, muscled form Rhys presses against his own slender frame. And right now Lucien wants every piece Rhys has to offer him.

Lucien doesn’t have time to remove himself from his clothes as Rhys’s hand inserts itself inside the now open hemline to draw Lucien’s hardened cock out where he begins to pump it slowly. Lucien’s jaw quivers open in response, unable to utter a sound at the sensations Rhys draws out of him circling his thumb over the tip of Lucien’s cock.

“What do you want, Lucien?” Rhys asks, his voice full of daring. Rhys’s head tilts slightly to one side.

“I can’t - I...” He’s already breathless, his hips rising up to make Rhys pump him harder - _faster_. Rhys immediately slams his hips back down with a single hand.

“Don’t move,” Rhys grits out, making Lucien wish he was already coming. “You tell me. You tell me what you want.”

Lucien barely thinks, only forces out the first words he can manage to spit out. “Taste me,” he says, intrigued by the flash in Rhys’s eyes that follows. “Lick me - _Rhys_.”

His words are smothered by the taste of Rhys’s lips one last time as he sinks off the chair, snapping the wood of the rests as he goes. And then, Rhys is on his knees looking up at Lucien as he takes his cock in his mouth and sucks, his tongue licking every which way.

Lucien moans - quietly, almost forgetting himself, where they are. Rhys smirks at the sound and then is lost to the motions, focusing solely on the many ways he’s learned to please Lucien over the past several years they’ve been meeting like this. Rhys takes most of Lucien in his mouth, his hand pumping what remains while the other gives freedom to Lucien’s hips and travels up under his tunic to explore the hard planes of his stomach.

The touch begs Lucien’s head fall back to rest against the chair, his muscles unwinding more and more every second. He hadn’t realized until Rhys came and touched him just how tense he really had been. But now - now, now now -

“Rhys, Rhys, Rhys...” he whispers in a succession of pants, his chest rising and falling rapidly as Rhys sucks him higher and ever closer toward that edge. Lucien’s hands fall into his lover’s hair - that rich blue and black blanket that feels so soft and satisfying perched between his legs - and strokes along with the bobbing of Rhys’s head.  


Rhys slips the hand on Lucien’s stomach to the side where he can reach around and just grab the ends of his hair once more. Lucien chokes at the pain as Rhys pulls and gives in to exactly what he knows Rhys wants from him. The cries of Rhys’s name fall from Lucien’s lips a little louder than before.

He’s close now. So, so frustratingly close to that sweet release he needs. Rhys could ask him for anything with his lips on him like this and Lucien is certain he’d acquiesce.

“Rhys-”

A final hard yank, and -

_“Rhys!”_

He no longer cares who hears. Not as Rhys takes his cock deep in his mouth, his tongue flicking around his shaft tasting Lucien as he comes hard, hips rising off the seat however much he can manage. It feels electrifying. It feels dizzying and wonderful. But most of all, it feels liberating in all the ways only Rhys seems capable of pulling from him.

Rhys gives Lucien a few moments to pull himself together until finally, Lucien is able to lower his back against the chair again and his fingers have unfisted themselves from Rhys’s hair. He blinks quickly, catching his breath, and feels Rhys release his grip on him.

Lucien looks down and sees Rhys swallow his release before rising slowly with an arrogant, satisfied smile.

 _The stupid prick waited - just so I’d see_.

Because Rhys knows it drives Lucien wild for more.

There’s a hardness that’s readily apparent in Rhys’s own pants as he stands to lean back over him - the bulge front and center. Lucien wants to shove Rhys down hard against the stone floor and return the favor, but Rhys is pushing him back into the chair - gently this time. “You’re welcome,” Rhys whispers and then kisses Lucien softly, one hand under his chin. He can taste himself on Rhys’s lips.

“For what?” Lucien asks when the kiss breaks off.  


But Rhys is already gone, into the air and mist. As Lucien looks off the balcony toward the horizon, he can see the sun beginning to peek out from behind the clouds. His chest sinks - relieved. It’s the calmest he’s been in days. And suddenly he understands what Rhys meant.

A scrap of paper pops into life directly before him, falling neatly into his lap. Lucien unfurls it and reads the elegant, tidy script.

_I have my own council meeting to prepare for - tomorrow. I’ll need help and a lot less protest to prepare._

_R_   


The meeting with the Autumn Court council that morning goes much more smoothly than Lucien had initially anticipated.  


xx  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to find me on Tumblr and tell me what ya think or leave a comment. Have a great, smutty day! :)


End file.
